


Need More Lives?

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends, Super Mario 3D World
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy is having trouble with his Super Mario 3D World game, so Tootie helps him out.





	Need More Lives?

Lumpy sighed to himself as he lost yet another life in Super Mario 3D World. Once again, his number of lives went down by one, and now it was under ten lives.

"This game is too hard," Lumpy said. "And I'm running out of lives!"

"Hey, Lumpy, can I play that game for a little bit?" Tootie asked.

"Sure, why?"

"I'd like to help you get some more lives."

Lumpy gave Tootie the Wii U controller and watched her play. The first thing Tootie did, however, was go straight back to World 1 and enter the first level, Super Bell Hill. She got as many coins as she could before she completed the level. Then she just kept playing the level again and completing it again.

Lumpy got up and went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. By the time he had finished eating it, Tootie was still playing the game. He left her alone for as long as he could, letting her replay the level as many times as her heart desired. Sometimes she got up to go to the bathroom or get some water, but once she was done, she went back to the game.

After a few hours, the sun had gone down, and Tootie had to go home and get ready for bed. Lumpy thanked her for whatever lives and coins she might have obtained in his game, and got ready for bed as well. The next morning, Lumpy started up his Super Mario 3D World game to see how good Tootie did yesterday. A feeling of delight took over his body when he saw his life count.

His life count had surpassed one hundred.

Maybe he, too, should start binge-playing the first level like Tootie did. It might take a while for him to get the number he wanted, but it would still be a great way for him to get some easy lives.


End file.
